


Orgasm Help With Headaches

by KarmelZilla



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Legacies (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Help, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, Making Out, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Lena has had a long day and comes home with a headache. Kara helps like the best girlfriend she is.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	1. Orgasms help with headaches

If there ever was a horrible day it was this one.   
Work was… long, and hard, and stressful. She had a migraine, the incessant pounding in her temple was driving her mad by the minute. When she got home, a long sigh of release filled the area. She just wanted a super hot shower after she drugged herself up, and then bed. That sounded like heaven at the moment, her nice, big bed filled with pillows and blankets. She would fill the air with peppermint from her oil diffuser to help ease her pain and drift off to nothingness. When Kara came from the kitchen, she jumped and then winced, the motion causing her more pain. She was glad when the blonde waved, instead of speaking and continued her walk to the bathroom. She kept the lights off and just turned the hot water on, the setting of the spray to the lightest pressure. She carefully stripped and stepped inside the shower, hissing as the water scorched her skin. Resisting the urge to turn the cold water on, she stood under the spray and felt her muscles relax.   
Tilting her head back under the spray, she gave a small smile when she heard the door open. She kept her eyes closed as Kara opened the shower door and moved behind her. Her hands were gentle as she placed them on her shoulders and started massaging the knots from them.   
“You know orgasms help with headaches.” She whispered softly, her lips tracing her ear, hands moving down her back and to her hips, pulling her back against Kara’s front.   
Despite the tiredness and the pain, a lazy desire spiked in her core. She let her head fall back on Kara’s shoulder, “Okay.”   
She felt lips against her neck, nipping softly, instantly picking up her heart rate. She swallowed, focusing on the fingers moving up her side and gasped when Kara cupped her breast, her thumbs swiping her nipples back and forth. Kara gently moved her from the spray and against wall, making her gasp loudly at the cold contrast she felt. Kara plastered herself to her front, her lips sucking and kissing her to her lips.   
Pleasure flooded her senses, her hands gripping her arms, kissing her back fiercely, sucking her tongue in her mouth, the pain in her head being quickly pushed out by the rapid pleasure being raised by her girlfriend. A mouth moved down her body to her breast, pulling her nipple deeply into her mouth. “Oh,” a sound escaped her throat and fingers tangling in blonde hair, arching her body into Kara’s. She was so preoccupied with the hot mouth lavishing attention to her breast, she didn’t feel the soft fingers smoothing down her torso. When a hot hand cupped her between her legs, her knees almost gave out.   
She could feel Kara’s lips stretch into a smile over her nipple, pushing her body further into hers, helping her hold herself up. All her focus was then on the finger that pushed through her folds, swiping through the molten heat she had produced. “Mmm, yes. I didn’t know how much I needed this. Needed you.”   
Kara grinned, kissing her cheek and nipping her ear. “I love you,” She whispered before pushing a finger knuckle deep inside her. She arched sharply, fingers gripping at Kara’s body, caressing her, kissing her. It had been too long since she touched her like this. She was filled with the need to touch her, make her feel as good as she was making her feel. Her core clenched around Kara's finger, arching her hips into her, begging for more. Her needy fingers found what she was searching for, pressing into Kara’s flushed lips. She grinned at the moan sounding in her ears, both the women thrusting into each other, digits moving faster and harder.  
“Oh, Kara, please,” she groaned, her free hand, scratching at her back, her busy hand making sure her palm presses into that small pearl of pleasure.   
Kara’s breath quickened, as well as her fingers, pounding harder, wanting to make her fall apart. She wanted to match the pleasure her girl was giving her.   
Pleasure was pouring out of her, making her eyes roll into the back of her head, her own fingers become sloppy. Her muscles were tightening and felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. She needed just a little more. “Kara, so close.”   
Her own breath quick and broken, she whimpered, “Come with me. I’ve got you, baby girl. Come.”  
With a couple more well placed thrust, Lena fell apart, shouting her pleasure as she fell over that cliff. With the last of her strength, she presses her palm into Kara’s clit, grinding softly as she thrusts, curling her fingers to hit that special spot. It was a minute later when Kara stiffened and clutched at Lena, her fingers still inside her, curling. Their moans filled the shower as they caught their breath..  
Kara kissed her temple, her fingers smoothing over her cheek. “Better?” She whispered, grabbing the soap to run through her loves hair.   
She waited a moment , feeling for the pain and smiled, giggling softly. “Yes, actually. My headaches almost gone.”   
“Always here to help,” Kara said with a blinding smile, bowing slightly.   
They helped each other wash, before Kara wrapped them up in giant, fluffy towels and carried Lena to the bed. Lena watched her set of the diffuser and turn off the light, climbing into bed with her. “Thank you, my love.” Lena whispered, cuddling close.  
“Always,” The blonde said, kissing the top of her head. 


	2. Orgasms Help Burn Calories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its after the war and everything busy, so really the former Inquisitore has nothing to do. So what if she gained a couple pounds? Cullen will help her burn them off anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this one. I know I haven't done a Dragon Age fic in forever, but I got a little inspiration. I was thinking of making this Orgasms Help thing a series with multiple Fandoms. I have some ideas. You you guys have ideas, feel free to let me know!! Hope you enjoy.

Evelyn sighed as she sat upside down on the sofa in her room, flipping the knife in her hands up and then catching. She repeated it over and over, bored out of her mind, and not to mention a little frustrated. 

She had been training, working out in the field on the side of the castle, but that wasn’t the problem. She hadn’t worked out in a long time; The world was saved, the alliance was settled, everything was, well, boring now. So really, there was no need for her to work out, other than being bored. So she made her way down to the field and got one of the soldiers to train with her. And well, she didn’t do so well. She was slower, and out of breath. Now she was angry because she was fat and slower and angry with herself. Her fiancée busy, she laid on the couch upside down, flipping her knife. At least she was still good at that.   
  
She wasn’t any use anymore. Now she just roamed around the castle, doing little things here and there, and going on dates. Talking, kissing, bonding, making love. Man, that commander could move. Heat slowly trickled through her core, until she scrunched her nose. Somersaulting backwards off the couch, she moved to the mirror in the corner, removing her shirt and tossing it aside, along with her knife. 

She looked at herself, her eye the worst critic of herself. Yup, her fears were confirmed. She had let herself go. She had a small pouch where her abs used to be. Where she used to be hard and sculpted, she was now soft and squishy. How did this happen? She asked herself, disgust coursing through her veins. She turned to the side, poking her belly. 

That’s when Cullen came in the room, shutting the door as he spoke. “Evelyn, I was told that you were in a, uh, bad mood.” He blushed, used to her temper, smiling when she got heated. “What…” He paused, cocking his head to the side, finally noticing her poking herself in the belly, shirtless. “…Are you doing?” 

Evelyn sighed, turning to him. “Do you still find me attractive?” She asked, raising her arms, walking to him. “Now that I’m fat?”

Confusion crossed his features, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “What are you talking about? Did someone call you fat?” Anger filled his voice on the last few words.

“No, no.” She said, Running a hand through her hair. “I just, look!” She shouted, pointing at her pudgy belly. 

Cullen tilted his head to the side, looking side to side before settling on her face. “I am, Evelyn. You are beautiful.” 

The used to be inquisitor rolled her eyes, “Yes. Thank you but look at my fat belly. This didn’t used to be there, Cullen.” She bit her lip in frustration. “My abs are gone.”

Cullen dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed her belly, keeping eye contact. “Evie, I love you, I don’t care that you don’t have abs anymore.” He said, starring at her blue green eyes, the ones he loved so much.

“But…”

“But,” He cut her off, a devilish smirk appearing on his scarred lips. “I could always help you get your abs back.”

His voice was rough, deep, like it gets when they were about to make love. She swallowed thickly, wetness gathering between her thighs. “How…”

“You know, orgasms help burn calories.” He said, standing, but taking Evelyn with him, lifting her, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips. 

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, smiling brightly at him. “Really now? How many calories per orgasm?” 

He dropped her on the bed, removing his clothes, “I guess it depends on the work we put into each one.” He stated matter of fatly.

She chuckled, moving quickly to remove the rest of her clothes. Once naked, she laid down on the bed, her criticizing thoughts now gone. All she was focused on now was her desire for the love of her life. “I guess we better get to work then, huh, commander?”

He nodded, crawling up on the bed, in between her legs, kissing her belly, up her skin to her lips, avoiding her sensitive spots and her breast. The kiss started off as soft, roaming, exploring. Something that still excited the commander, even after all this time. Evie opened up to him easily, gasping at the flick of his tongue on hers.   
While they kissed, always battling for dominance, Cullen's hands roamed down her naked body. Her skin, though littered lightly with scares, was still so soft and warm, he craved her curves in his hands constantly. Evie moaned when he pulled away from her kiss, only to gasp when his mouth attached to her pulse point, pulling roughly. Her fingers raked through his hair, pushing him down to where she really wanted him. 

He chucked at her impatience, swiping his tongue over each nipple before settling lower, between her legs.

She was already wet for him, her desire pooling between her thighs, making them glisten. He licked his lips, a low grumble coming his throat. 

“I love that you are always ready for me.” He breathed, kissing her thighs, working his way to her center. 

Evie moaned, “Yes. Always ready.” She panted, heart racing and fingers pulling at his hair. Maker, she needed him!

He gave a dark chuckle, causing a hard current of desire to strike through her. They made eye contact, their gaze nearly setting the bed on fire before.

Cullen dipped his head, the flat of his tongue slowly moving from bottom to top. 

“Oh!” Evie called out, legs opening as wide as they could go, encouraging him for more. Dark, desire filled eyes rolled back into her head when Cullen set upon her as if he hadn’t drank in days. She loved that he always made love to her like it was his first and last time, everything. 

Her hips shot into the air when she felt his tongue thrust inside her, taking her. He grabbed her hips, holding her in place while he ate her out, Evie nearly pulling out his hair in the process. 

Just as she was thinking she needed more, Cullen shifted. His focus now entirely on her clit.

“Fuuuuck,” she let out, so close to falling about for him. He was so focused, so intent, on his job of making her come, that he barely stopped when she arched, screaming out his name. He lazily cleaned her up, smiling the whole time, before getting rid of the rest of his clothes and climbing over her small body. 

“I love you, Evelyn.” He whispered in her ear before grabbing her hips and thrusting inside her, all the way to the hilt. 

Evie opened her mouth in a silent scream, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, making him feel deeper. Maker, he was full inside her, making her feel so full and happy. So good. She dug her nails into one of his butt cheeks and the other tangled into his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“I love you, too. Now fuck me, Commander.” She husked out, barely hiding any breath. 

If Cullen was good at anything, it was following the orders of his late inquisition and now fiancée. He pulled back until just his tip was inside, smiling down at her flushed face, before slamming back in. He repeated this, only getting faster and more rough at the request of his love. 

“Cull…en…oh…” Evie broke out, thrusting with him, matching his energy, mixing their sweat. He pulled out at an angle, hitting her sweet spot every time it was making her crazy. She was fast approaching the edge of that beautiful cliff. 

Barely a moment later, Cullen shifted, squeezing his hand between their moving bodies and circled his thumb around her throbbed clit. He barely finished his third circle when Evie's breath caught and she became so tight around him that he came with her a thrust later. 

He lay half on top of her, not wanting to squish her with his weight, both panting heavily as they came down from their blissful high. He chuckled, kissing the beast closest to his mouth. “Burn enough calories for you?” 

Eyes bright and cheeks flushed, Evelyn smirked, skillfully flipping them over; with a little effort, of course. 

“I’m not sure.” She mused, sliding down his body, lifting herself and grabbing his cock. 

Cullen gulped, desire shooting through him. He watched her position himself at her entrance and forced himself to keep his eyes open as he watches her sink down on top of him. 

She closed her eyes in pleasure, taking in deep breaths. When she opened them, they were so dark, Cullen gave a little thrust in anticipation. 

“Let’s go again, just to be safe.” She leaned down, her small hands roaming his chest. “This is my most favorite way to burn calories.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and rolled with it.


End file.
